Radiata Endings
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: A personal take and extension on the fairy-creatures-path ending of Radiata Stories.
1. Prologue

The night is hazed with cacophonic silence.

Darkness fills every section of the spaces, and lingers to spread its vibes.

Streets are empty.

Houses are unoccupied.

Lights are absent.

The black sky of Radiata ranges throughout the land like a blanket, but does not offer warmth.

Two humans walk, side by side, hand in hand, on the street that once held the life of faiths. One is a girl, with golden, blonde hair and green olive eyes. She is adorned in tarnished apple colors and orange cloths, with white gauntlets and boots. The girl glows with sparkles of light and gold, and her presence vibrates.

The other is a boy, no taller and no older than the girl beside him. His hair is a color of woodland brown, and his eyes as well. He wears plated armor, edges trimmed with silver linings, and sturdy brandishing. His hands are ungloved, and one of them is holding unto the girl's tightly. The boy's outlines are tarnishing, his silhouette blurs with afterimages, and his movements lead those inconsistencies of existence.

The two stand before a row of houses and rooms. They mimic the silence for a brief moment, watching the play of a world of immobile life.

Eventually, the boy's lips curve in an obscure smirk. _"Hey, this is where Clive always hangs around during the day. He's always making goofy faces and this totally ridiculous pose like he's a black goblin trying to pray to a dead squirrel. You do remember Clive, right?" _

The girl smiles slightly. "Of course, I do. It's not everyday you meet a country boy with the intelligence and usefulness of an orc's toothbrush."

"_Oooo! Ouch! Cruel like a true dominatrix, especially when the guy's not here to let you whip him." _

"I'm just calling it like I barely see it."

"_Heh. That's the Ridley I've loathed and come to enjoy."_

"Don't be stupid, Jack, not matter how insanely difficult that request might be for you."

"_You're lucky you're pretty with your hair down, or I would have tried to see if I can still make my kicks hit." _

"I heard you were doing a lot of that, like you were testing your reflexes and nerves of others on every person you came across."

"_Yeah, it was all fun and games until I accidentally kicked this purple dude. He almost knocked my head a whole one-hundred-and-eighty degrees and made me a dead owl."_

"Then luckily for me, he failed."

The boy does not answer, and turns his eyes to meet those of the girl's. After a moment, he smiles again, and pulls the girl further down the road.

-T-T-T-T-

Still holding hands, the two reach the double-door gates of a gigantic church, its starry white exterior contrasting greatly with the dark ink of the night.

The boy points at the structure with the index digit of his unoccupied hand. _"Well, here's the pot that holds the medley of the devoted and a few money crazy priests. Not to mention a fat elephant with lips that can devour an entire crocagator without chewing."_

The girl blinks. "Anastasia?"

"_You've heard about her?"_

"Yes, she's the only person I consider to be uglier than my father."

"_Hehehehehe! Two lardos with one badmouth, you're getting crafty."_

"Not difficult since there's no way to miss a target that big."

"_Hey! I'm the only one allowed to make jokes around here! You stick with insulting." _

She smiles, and pulls the boy closer to her. "Then joke away, Jack."

"_Hehe, I'd rather joke all day, than be stuffed with hay."_

"………………………."

"_Awww, c'mon! That was funny, admit it! Laugh, giggle, fart, or something!"_

But she just continues to smile, an expression literally brightened by her glow. "You really are an idiot," she says simply, and pulls the boy away from the edifice of faith.

"_Hey, I'd rather be an idiot, than a man peeing on a chariot."_

The girl just pulls the boy along the road harder, and the boy does not object.

-T-T-T-T-

They eventually reach the outdoors of the Theatre Vancoor, the warrior guild of Radiata. Like with the church, they do not enter, merely standing in front, hand in hand.

"Theatre Vancoor……," the girl mumbles.

"_Yep. Greatest place I've ever gotten accepted into without pity."_

"Jack…" The girl looks at him in mock astonishment. "You've actually forced yourself to admit that?"

"_Well, it's kinda hard to pretend otherwise when your butt was handed to you on a busty axe……by a girl."_

The girl giggles. "You were the worst swordfighter I've ever fought. But look at you now." She pauses for a second, then smiles bitterly.

"_Yeah, I think I owe a lot to this place. I learned so much during my time spent running errands and talking to the weirdos. I…I learned about the meaning of true strength here, about protecting others." He looks at the top of the building's walls. "I didn't really understand what the chief was talking about back then, but now I truly know the meaning of strength, about protecting others. Though, it's just a single person for me."_

"Jack……"

"_The second-in-command, this guy called Gerald, was so blinking cool. Pretty much as cool as General Dynas, even with his one eyed routine. Then there's this Thanos guy, heh, almost insults me as much as you, and he just sits in a chair all day, nurturing his hernia! A-and then there's Alicia, totally obsessed with her ancestor, goes to the grave almost everyday. And you would've loved to meet Sarge and Daniel, oh wait, you did, but under better circumstances―"_

"Jack."

"_Y-yeah?"_

"It's alright, you miss them. It's alright to miss them."

"…………_.I-I know. It's just―"_

"You followed your own path, your convictions. You didn't betray them."

The boy's eyes narrow slightly and he downcasts his gaze.

"I know if things were different, and the world wasn't in such turmoil. You would've fought alongside them, and I believe the sergeant and your friend knew that as well."

"………_.heh, y-yeah, w-when the Sarge isn't drunk, he's actually pretty cool." _

The girl grins. "So he's not cool often, huh?"

The boy grins back. _"Oh man, Ridley! Didn't even miss a single beat. Now I remember why I liked bickering with you so much." _

She grins wider. "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"_Hey, I'd rather have my reasons, than commit too many treasons." _

"Okay, Jack. It was cute in an idiotic way for a short while, but now you're just making an ass of yourself."

"_And where the donkey leads, the ass follows. So lead away, Ridley." _

The girl sighs in exasperation, and pulls the boy away from the empty building, but slowly, so he can keep his lingering gaze for a few moments longer.

-T-T-T-T-

The pair reaches a secluded part of the city, an ominous street that is darker with the infinite darkness of the night. Moons and stars are in forms of graffiti on the walls, and some barrels lie plaintively with other assortments of garbage. They keep on walking until once again, they both stand before a building, with a clock gear for a door decoration.

"_This is the Vareth Institute, as I'm sure you know." _The boy's voice echoes much more than before.

"Why would I know that?"

"_Well, it's full of intelligent people, the kind of people you'd like to associate with." _

"Jack, I'm not superficial. Amiable people skills are what I admire, not a brain full of supernatural or magical formulas, which is why I won't linger around someone like Genius more than necessary."

"_Hehehe…..yeah, that guy's fruitier than a fruit basket and has self-esteem filled to the brim. Wonder what ever happened to him―"_ He bites his lip, and shakes his head. _"Heh, s-stupid again, huh?"_

The girl shakes her head. "It's alright, Jack. You're right, though, I would have liked to visit this place, even if just to see how insane everyone here was."

"_Yeah, it was pretty crazy." _

"So you have some good memories here?"

"_I wouldn't say 'good'. More like 'outrageous.' There was this guy with silver hair, I think his name is Free-biscuts or something, and I swear to my dad's sword that he's a girl."_

"Wait, what do you mean? You're saying this guy was a girl?"

"_Err……I guess not, but he could totally be passed off as a girl. He even had a male stalker." _

"Th-that wasn't you, right?"

"_W-what? N-no! Ridley!"_

The girl sighs in relief. "W-well, that's good. I was just sort of worried."

"_Worried about what? Jeez, do I look like Charlie or something?"_

"Um, a-anything else?"

"_Well, I fought a giant-rat-king monster here, it was pretty wild. We were duking it out like pros. Never got to meet the thing again, but I know I would've beaten him on our rematch! Wonder where he is."_

"Ummm……not to make it sound weird, but having a rivalry with a giant rat isn't something glorious."

"_I wish there was a chance for us to fight again. Man to rodent. Sword to tooth. Hand to paw. Bathed to sewer-ridden. Man, it would so far out!" _

"Jack, are you listening to me? Stop daydreaming about a giant rat!"

"_I would parry his first attack, then counter with a cyclone plow. He'd be flabbergasted and need a few seconds to regroup himself, that's when I'll kick him in the nose and pee on him to disgrace him, and then―"_

"Jack! Stop this instant or I'll make sure you pee on yourself!"

"―_I'll……pwah?"_

The girl sighs and pats the boy's blurry cheek. "You were going insane there, dummy."

The boy nods after a few moments. _"H-heh, y-yeah. I think it's this place. It's injecting insanity into my…er, whatever I have left." _

"Jack...," she coos as she stares at the boy with soft eyes.

The boy grips the girl's hand, which is still touching his cheek. _"Sorry, Ridley. I didn't mean to make it sound s-so…so……"_

The girl stops him by gracing her thumb over his lips, and his in turn takes a step closer.

There the two stand, almost in embrace, as a pillar of golden existence and the other as a haze of fettered shadows.

A beat.

"………………let's go, Jack."

"…………_yeah." _He nods. _"Let's keep going." _

-T-T-T-T-

"……………_Black Town of Night and Lust," the boy declares as they step into an even darker street than before. _

"That's a rather………intriguing name."

"_Yeah…there was a lot of 'nighting', but didn't see much lusting………I think that's a good thing, right?" _

"Y-yeah. I would guess so……"

"_The thieves and bandits all hang around here. I had some run-ins with the members of the Void Community, too. I didn't really enjoy it." _

"Were you hurt, Jack?"

"_A little. They managed to capture us when I was still in Theatre Vancoor and gave us quite the beating, though Sarge was the only one with the severe bruises."_

"Was this when your squad was hired to protect the princess?"

"_You heard about that?" _

"It was the talk of the castle for a few days, how the princess was kidnapped. Y-you were much of the topics discussed."

"_Oh…….I'm guessing they weren't full of sympathetic camaraderie."_

The girl frowns slightly. "No…not by a long shot. And that wouldn't have happened if I didn't_―_"

"_I told you, Ridley. It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard, Cross. A whole lot of this was his fault. May he rot in hell." _The boy's face takes on a look of hardened loathing.

The girl grimaces at the boy's expression, and looks around at area. "This place is starting to give me the creeps. Let's get out of here, Jack."

Jack looks incredulous, but nods. _"Okay…let's……let's keep going."_

-T-T-T-T-

The boy and girl walked away from the city of Radiata and out to the outside world through the Faucon Gate, where the immaculate presence of the night greeted them as before, only with certain amounts of life.

The night's wind is a lukewarm one, and the few traveling pyreflies made a glowing, magical path for the two to walk along.

They travel along the earthy road, always hand in hand, but now so that their hands are intertwine with their arms as well. The pair walks ahead, occasionally looking aside at the surrounding world, but always keeping their focus on each other.

Several minutes pass, until they reached a dead-end destination.

"We're back……. at the Ressan Tree…," the girl says with a certain joy hidden in sadness.

The boy, now a heavy apparition of dust and shadows, nods, and speaks with a distant, fading voice: _"Yeah……it looked so much better before…"_

They stood there, once again like before, but this time, after a few silent moments, the girl breaks free from their linked handhold and sits at the tree.

She looks at the infinite space of the sky, at the absence of the millions of stars, and finally at the boy, whose presence is but fleeting image from what it was the first time they sat together at the tree.

She smiles at the boy and pats the space next to her. "Come on, Jack…sit down."

The boy smiles back, and complies.

He sits next to the girl, and places his hand atop of hers.

The girl blinks at the action, smiles, scoots very closely to the boy, and rests her head on his shoulder.

The boy tenses slightly at the girl's actions, but recovers quickly and rests his head atop of hers.

They now sit in such a fashion for many moments, both basking themselves in the inevitable, and in the moments before.

"…………………………_remember the last time we sat here, Ridley?"_

The girl nuzzles her nose into the boy's neck. "Yes……..I-I r-remember……it wasn't long ago………"

"_Yeah……you were pretty selfish that time, saying what you wanted and running off to the end of the world. I had some stuff I wanted to say to you, too."_

"I know. I'm sorry for that, Jack. But I had my own convictions to follow."

"_It's okay. It was tough for you. Your destiny was one I didn't think I could handle. But it doesn't matter, I'll follow you to…….well, 'the end of the world', figuratively and literally."_

The girl smiles. "And I am grateful…"

"_I…….I don't think I have much time anymore, Ridley. I'm not very observant in a lot of things, but I can feel myself……going somewhere…"_

The girl tightens her hold on the boy's hand.

"_So I'll just finish what I never started." _He looks down at the girl.

"_Ridley, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, or left foot, for that matter. Either way, it was the wrong foot, and I think I did despise you a bit at first. But I later realized it was only a big bunch of things…like envy, jealousy, admiration……and maybe a little bit of a c-c-c-c-c-c-crush……" _He fidgets a little. _"I had a great time in Theatre Vancoor, but I really did miss the times we spent together, with the captain, being in the Rose Crochon brigade, whatever that name means. Getting fired from the knights was a big bummer, and even more so when I couldn't stick around to see how you were doing after the transpiratation. I wish I stuck around your birthday party a little longer, but I didn't want to punch Cross and ruin your day. I…I thought we had all the time in the world for you to come by whenever you wanted……of course, when you did, we got into a different situation altogether. But it was okay…it was for you, even if it meant conquering a fort all by myself. Heh, you would've loved to see what Natalie was doing……but I guess you had your own problems. Th-then I wanted to apologize because I broke my promise to save the old wheezer, but I know you forgave me already, cuz that's how you are………………. W-what I wanted to say with all of this……is th-that……you're the most important person to me, Ridley. I'm guessing you already know by now, but I just wanted to h-hear……myself say it. You're the person who gave me true strength, because I want to protect you the most, above everyone else in the world. And I w-wanted to keep on protecting you, until time stops for us. E-even if it's becoming the short end of the stick for me, I still feel the same way. I think…I think that's the reason I'm still around……so I can protect you a little longer. From what, I don't know, and I don't care. It's okay……because you're my Ridley."_

The girl sniffs and whimpers slightly. "……Th-this is the reason I didn't stay long enough f-for you to t-talk. You might've been able to convince me t-to s-stay."

The boy smiles, however a barely noticeable one in his state. _"Me? Convince the almighty Ridley Silverlake out of anything less than outperforming everyone in the world? Don't be silly." _

The girl giggles very slightly through some moist eyes. "Y-you're one to talk, Jack Russel, the one who was so adamant on fighting an orc just to prove you're an idiot."

"_Hey! It was a cool idea, maybe not a smart one, but cool like a winter pool. Besides, I got to kick some major orc butt later." _

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my Jack……. or anything more, for that matter."

The girl releases her handhold with the boy, and then with both arms, encircles the boy in a tight hold with her cheek next to his.

The boy lips part to speak, but relents, and savors her embrace.

The castle of Radiata simmers in the background as a domain of the dead and the future den of the new age of humans, awaiting light to be filled in the crossroads of the lands.

Pyreflies move away from the grasses and begin to surround the couple, like sprinkle dusts of stars that fell from the night sky. The girl aglow and the boy shadowed, the Ressan Tree holds as their pillar to savor and rest, before the time comes.

The pair hold on to each other…

…for as long as they can.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"N-no……," the girl suddenly mutters, albeit loudly.

The boy fazes for second as he startles. _"R-ridley?"_

She breaks away from the boy and backs up to face him, and points at him. "This will not be how everything ends, Jack Russel! I refuse to let you cower away and allow all we've fought for to simply disappear!"

In a voice of whispering volume, the boy stumbles. _"Egads? Wh-wha―"_

"You say your strong desire to fulfill your mission is what keeps your lingering existence, right? So prove it!"

"_P-p-prove it? H-how?"_

"Aren't you the best swordfighter of Radiata, and son of a dragon slayer, Cairn Russel? Then show me your supposed 'true strength'! Or is that just a wishy-washy trash you said just to be stupid?"

The shadows of the boy flashes slightly, and his body solidifies mildly. _"R-ridley…this…this is kinda beyond my―"_

"As I see it, you're breaking another promise you made to me."

The boy balks and his mouth hangs agape.

"You've conquered numerous strong foes and even managed to defeat the Silver Dragon. I think you should be plenty strong already to keep this promise, unless you're still just all talk like the first time we met!"

"_Damn it, Ridley!" _The boy shouts, with a more powerful voice, _"You know I would do whatever it needs to keep this promise, but the change of the world is something I can't beat up with a sword!" _

"Do you love me?"

"…………_**BWAH**?" _

"I said: 'do you love me?'"

"_L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l―"_

"Jack, this is not the time to be blushing like a tomato with high blood pressure."

"_What was that? You're the one who looks like she just got concentrated sunburn on her cheeks!" _

"Th-that's not the point! If you love me, you'll overcome this obstacle or I won't ever speak to you again!"

"_What kind of a threat was that? It won't make a difference!" _

"Yes it would, now start trying!"

"_By doing what? The Silver Dragon is dead and the only way to do anything that would be significant is k-killing you, the vessel of the Gold Dragon! And I won't do that even if I have to marry Charlie!" _

"You remember what the Silver Dragon said, right?"

"_Errr……"_

"The Twin Dragons exist because we humans wanted them to exist. Humans desired guardians to safeguard us and to secretly rule us. This desire is what keeps this changeover repeating, and now we can put an end to it."

"_Uhhhh……not that I understand, b-but I don't think Zane would appreciate humans returning―"_

"Zane doesn't have a say in this, you do."

"_Wh-what? Me? Wh-why?"_

"You're the only human left of this world. As a vessel for the Gold Dragon, all I can do is to await its true awakening and for a new era of humans to be born. And I think I like this era well enough."

"_B-but what about you?"_

"I'm a vessel for the Gold Dragon, not the dragon itself. Desire their eternal absence and I think it leave before it overtakes me."

"_Wh-what about the old wheezer? O-or the other fairy creatures? A-and the whole unbalancing of the elements and stuff?"_

"We'll deal with that all later. Like you said, we humans don't know when our lives will end, so all we can do it go out there and do our best, each and every day. So start doing the best you can!"

"_I-I don't know what to start doing!"_

"Think hard, Jack…………remember all the people that you're happy you've met. Think about them, think about the fairy creatures too, think about me, about a future for all of us."

The boy grips his head as he sits with his eyes clenched.

"Remember the good times and bad times……with the captain, with all your friends, with your sister. 'Knights of the same brigade are as family'. Think about your family, Jack."

His skin turns to thick murk and his body trembles slightly as he shudders constantly.

"W-we don't need the dragons, Jack. I believe we're enough to govern ourselves, to live for ourselves and for the world at the same time. We can reach an understanding to the fairy creatures, like your father did, like Sir Gawain did. We still have to discover the source of algandars and fight it alongside the fairy creatures. Everyone still has much to accomplish, and we can't do that if all humans vanish."

Eyes harden, and skin pulses, the boy grinds his teeth as he continues to shudder every once in a few moments. _"G-gahhh……nnnnnghhhh!"_

The girl also gives a yelp as she hugs herself. "Th-that's it, Jack. We're s-strong enough for ourselves, for each other. And……and I think Hap a-agrees with me."

The boy's eyes flashes a slight red and he moves away from the Ressan Tree to kneel on the ground. _"Arrggghhh………! R-ridley………captain Ganz………Adele………"_

The girl yelps again and stumbles to the ground, writhing in pain. Her golden glow strengthens and concentrates on her chest. "J-Jack…"

Eyes still painfully shut, the boy groans and moans. "Nnnnnnghh…!"

His body suddenly pulses as small shadows spike out like projectiles and his eyes open with an eerie glow.

The golden light brightens……

It focuses……

And then……. **_FLASH!_**

-T-T-T-T-

An elf with wings of light and hair of forest green color and texture is afloat the woods of the city known as the City of Flowers. He laughs and he cackles, uncaring of the darkness that fills the sky.

"Brother, it has happened. The Gold Dragon has awakened, and all humans are exterminated, powerless against the tides of the changeover! Your sacrifice has not been for naught, for you have created the perfect vessel for the dragon to take form. She has become the key integration of our final cheer! The golden beam that transcends space and the darkness proves this! We elves and all fairy creatures are rid of the human filths and algandars once and for all! Hahahahahaha!"

He continues to laugh, relishing in his joy when-

_**FLASH!**_

-he sees an enormous beam of light shoots from the grounds near Radiata and into the blackness of the sky.

"Wh-what is this? The…the Gold Dragon should have awakened already? What is happening here? What was that light?"

He flies high above the ground, eyes unbelieving, astonished, and confused.

He watches the light beam into the infinite planes of the heavens, and disappears…only to become a single star, the first one, of the night sky.

And the elf could only watch, and wonder.

-T-T-T-T-

The girl now lies, relaxed, on the grassy ground. She breathes slowly and rhythmically with her hands at her sides.

Gradually, her green eyes reopen, 'awakening' from her sleep.

She watches the sky with half-open eyes.

She sees a single bright star glistening in the previously loathsome dark night.

She hears a voice in her head, a soft, warm voice, but doesn't answer back, not yet, but will eventually.

A pyrefly lands on her cheek, and it glows softly, but the girl does not take notice.

She turns her head to the side…

A beat.

…she smiles brightly, and her eyes are as warm as the pyrefly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"That's my Jack."


	2. Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It starts as mummers.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Then slowly becomes chatters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After a while of disrupted silence and astringent darkness, a single light in the city of Radiata takes a forefront…

……to be followed by a series to come……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-T-T-T-T-

A boy runs…

……cradling a girl in his arms.

Ha pants and he grunts, staring straight ahead as he plows through dirt and grass with great alacrity in each of his steps.

The girl lies numbly in the boy's arms, barely holding herself to him with an arm around his neck and the other hand is placed gingerly on his chest.

She breathes slowly, blinking frequently, as if recovering from deep slumber.

She gazes up at the boy's face, seeing his furrowed eyebrows, desperate frown, and clenched teeth.

The boy does not notice the girl's gaze, and merely increases pace.

The girl watches him……studies him…

…and smiles.

She turns her attention ahead to see the stone structures of the Faucon Gate approaching steadily.

Before long, the pair stops on the edge of the stone bridge, just outside the gate.

The boy continues to pant as both he and the girl await and linger…

…listening……

…observing……

……hoping……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Mummers……_

…_voices………and chatters…_

The boy exhales breathily and turns towards the girl with a happy visage.

His eyes ask a silent question, an excited declaration, an eager pondering.

And the girl answers by closing her eyes, resting her head softly against the boy's shoulder, and smiles contently.

With a burst of energy, the boy sprints off into the city.

-T-T-T-T-

A man lies face-first on the ground of the streets of Yellow of Sun and Glory, sprawled like a dead gecko.

He wears a rather rusty and unpolished suit of armor, decorated with a blue-yellow cloth that hangs around his torso. His helmet is oddly shafted with an axe on the top.

_Louder voices…_

_Louder mutterings………. _

The man twitches once.

A beat.

He twitches a few more times.

He groans for several long seconds.

The man makes a gurgling sound, and finally pushes himself off the uncomfortable ground and rolls over on his back.

The man has purple hair, some bangs hanging where the helmet doesn't cover his face and a moustache of the same color. Lying on his back, he opens his eyes to the ominous night sky with a single star glowing warmly.

He makes a face. "Crud……………where in the name of Anastasia's ugly-mug-of-a-face am I?" He looks from side to side. "Here? Dammit, I must've been drunk off my butt again!"

He grunts and rubs his eyes with an arm. "Gosh-darn-nabbit! This was probably the worst blackout I've ever had! I hope I didn't slug a pregnant woman again……"

He continues to lie on the ground, listening to some of the chattering around him, when he hears a boyish voice out from view.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeey! Saaaaarge!" _

He frowns. "What the……? Is someone calling me or just pissing near the garbage dump?"

"_Saaaaarge!"_

"Okay, if that's Daniel running to borrow a pair of jockstraps, I'm gonna to poke him with my helmet."

He remains on the ground, lying in wait for whoever his addresser was.

He hears pounding footsteps nearing, and when it stops, he sees a boy with brown hair and brown eyes peering down at him, panting and smirking.

"Woohoo! Sarge! It's good ol' sprawled on the ground you! You're really really really really here! This is so blinking cool! All right!"

Jarvis stares with eyes large as saucers and as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Sarge! It's me, Jack! You remember, don't you? You know, the lovable subordinate fetches your vomit bucket every night!"

Jarvis' cheeks turn a little blue.

"Uh…….Sarge, don't you need to breathe? Y-you look like you're about throw up―oh, c'mon! I just got back here!"

The man suddenly sits up, mouth agape. "Can't be……I-is th-that you, Jack?"

The boy grins widely, still carrying the girl with secure hands. "Yay! Sarge's not in a coma or tossing his inner fluids! Whew, for a minute there, I thought you got brain damage from a lack of air."

"Oh Gawd, I must still be drunk! And this must some kind of a freaky dream!"

"Huh? No, you're not dreaming, Sarge! This is the real world!"

"I must've had more of mugs of beer than what is necessary to get wasted! And now I'm trapped in a dream world where Jack is still a loudmouth squirt and women dance around naked for my viewing pleasure!"

"Okay……I did not need to hear that."

"Shut up, dream-world-Jack, you will respect my authority! Now, get that girl you're carrying naked and dancing!"

The boy's eyes bulge and his mouth hangs open for a nonplussed look.

The girl seems to have heard the demand, for she opens her tired eyes and now glares venomously at the man sitting on the ground.

"Well, good darn, she's a cutie this time! Last time one of these dreams came along it was with that fruitcake Rolec giving me a lap dance! Errgggh!"

"Jack……," the girl hisses sharply at the boy, "do something about your sergeant. I'm too tired to kick him myself."

"Well? I'm waiting! Start the frolicking, already! It takes a lot more to make my 'little major' salute compared to my younger years, and I might as well enjoy this dream while I'm still drunk off my ass!"

The boy makes a disturbed face and protectively turns the girl away from the man's eyesight.

The girl blushes. "J-Jack……! Do something…!"

"Sorry, Sarge," the boy apologizes, "but if you start doing that to anyone else, you might end up in jail for sexual harassment."

He pivots and spins on one foot, kicking the man squarely in the face, thus sending him sprawling back onto the ground.

"Bwah! Ow, dammit, my face! What the bloody hell? This ……this h-hurts……?" He feels his nose, looks at his hand, and his eyes are clouded with …….realization.

The boy rushes over to a street corner, places the girl gently down, positioning her so that her back rests against the rocky wall, and runs back to the grounded man.

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, sorry, Sarge. But you were kinda freaking me and Ridley out a little, and I don't think pinching you would do the trick……"

"………………………."

"Errr…Sarge?"

"So, I'm not dreaming. And I'm sober."

"Heh, yeah, will wonders never cease, eh?"

"Jack, what the bloody hell are doing back here in Radiata? Did you forget whose side you chose?"

"S-Sarge, I know it's going to take some time to explain―"

"I don't know how you snuck in, Jack Russell, or for what reason. But if you came to harm the citizens of this city for the sake of those damn elves, I have no choice but to fight you again." He pushes himself off the ground, standing tall and fierce.

"That's not how it is, Sarge! Listen to―"

"If you leave now, Jack, I won't make a fuss to attract attention. Consider this the last favor I'll do for you as your ex-sergeant."

"Okay, now you're seriously starting to―"

"From last time, I know I'm not much of a challenge for you anymore, but don't take Jarvis, sergeant of Theatre Vancoor, lightly, Jack Russell! I have my duties, and I will carry them out accordingly!"

"That's it."

SMACK! The boy swiftly delivers a kick on the sergeant's shin.

"Owowowowowow!" The man yelps as he hops, holding his injured leg.

"Sarge, pay attention already! It's a very long story! It'll probably take an even longer time to explain everything to you, and it's also not very believable! But I'll make one thing clear: I'm not here to help the elves in some drawn out battle plan!" He takes a moment to breathe. "…………I'm coming home."

The man hops slower, staring at the boy incredulously.

"A lot has happened out there since we last met at Fort Helencia, Sarge. We actually went to the End of the World, and then w-we ended up fighting the Silver Dragon, to save Ridley. But then a lot of things still happened anyways…and th-then Ridley was the only one actually left, and well, including myself. And all the humans were ……like, I don't know, gone. But Ridley figured out a way to reverse all that, and now all the humans are returned before the world could be reset, or s-something, which is why you're back here and stuff……"

The man continues to stare at the frantically explaining boy as if he sprouted a new crotch between his legs.

"And then, um, then we, huh……"

"Jack………I won't say I understand a single thing you just said………but I will assume you're saying that you've dealt with the path you chose, and that now you've decided that your new road leads here?"

The boy sighs, but smiles and nods firmly. "Yeah. Ridley and I settled on a decision, and now we're coming back home, to our families……to you guys." He turns to look at the girl, who smiles and waves weakly back.

The man closes his eyes for a second. He takes a step forward toward the smiling boy…

_SMACK!_ And slaps him on the head.

The girl blinks.

The boy yelps and falls to the ground on his rear.

"That was for the two kicks, squirt," the man bellows, "and also for taking your sweet time parading out there, shaming the name of Theatre Vancoor and the city. You also made Daniel cry for days! Do you have any idea who had to suffer through that? Now, you just suddenly plop yourself back here, and started talking like a clown!"

The boy rubs his scalp. "I….I'm sorry, Sarge. I d-didn't want to betray―"

Jarvis raises a hand to stop the boy. "Stop right there, Jack. I already told you, the path you choose is your own business, and if you're a man, you'll stay the course. I don't have a single flippin' clue to whatever crud is going down, but I won't have a former subordinate whimpering in front of me because of some stupid guilt. You may have been branded as a traitor, but I know you haven't betrayed yourself. That's all I ever truly soberly asked of you. And if you're still walking on the road you paved, then neither have you betrayed me. It is just simply the nature of things."

The boy stands, and looks into the man's eyes. A moment of tension passes between them…

A beat…

Both the boy and Jarvis smile at the same time.

The girl, still resting against the wall, breathes in relief.

"Sarge, you are just so much cooler when you're not drunk. Can you just quit drinking?"

"Ha! That's like asking Daniel to kill his pet crocagator or Anastasia to go on a diet."

The boy chuckles and rushes over to the girl, kneeling down to meet her eyes.

The girl smirks at the boy. "See…….? I told you your sergeant understands……."

"Heh, yeah. But you should stop talking, Ridley, save your strength and rest. Don't want any wrinkles on that pretty face."

She smiles slightly stronger. "I'm actually feeling better now, Jack. D-don't worry too much."

Jarvis walks over, and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Errrr…….you must be Lady Ridley, then. Nice to meet you, and, um…s-sorry about th-the whole……you-know………naked frolicking stuff."

The girl just brushes her hand. "Please…….'Ridley' is just fine. Besides……now I've got half of your paycheck……."

The man blushes, and directs his attention to the boy. "Jack, I still don't have a damn clue to what's happened and whatever, but while I'm fine with it, both of you are still traitors in the eyes of most of the townspeople, not to mention the royal guards. In short, this ain't the best time for the two of you to be cuddling around. It's probably better if you both leave before you attract too much atten―"

"_They're over there! Hurry!" _A voice shouts from out-of-view.

The three simultaneously crank their necks toward the direction of the shout, where the silhouette of a group of guardsmen and officers are seen gathered on a stone bridge.

"_There!" _One of the shadowed figures declares, _"Told you people! There was someone shouting the traitor's name, and there the bastard is!"_

Both the boy and girl turn their heads to stare at Jarvis.

"Oh crud…………err, oops?"

The group of guards has begun charging down the slope of the bridge.

The boy groans. "Oh, man! This is definitely not cool!"

He runs off in the other direction with the group of castle guards chasing ferociously, leaving clouds of dust tailing behind.

Jarvis watches the chase until it is out of his view.

He rubs his face and moans with a grimace. "Great, now what the hell do I do?"

A beat.

He looks back up with determination. "Darn it, Jarvis! Be a man! Pick a side and stick with it!" He turns and runs into the entrance of Theatre Vancoor. "Daniel! Are you in there? Get your weapon ready, boy, we've got a fight to tumble into!"

-T-T-T-T-

Jumping over a couple of garbage bags, the boy looks over his shoulder to see the group of armed soldiers in sight.

"Dammit! This is so not how I pictured our homecoming!" He nears a bridge and looks to the left. "Oh, uh-nuh, they have better not touched my stuff with their―"

The girl's eyes widen. "Jack! Watch out!"

The boy looks ahead to see a man named Paul standing up slowly while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Unable to run aside, the boy leaps and rams his knee into the half-conscious man's face.

Blood squirts from the man's nose as he falls to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, man! Sorry!" The boy calls back as he continues to sprint down the road.

The disgruntled man groans as he holds his brutalized nose, and attempts to rise to his feet―

_CLAM! CLUNK! SLAM! BAM! WHACK!_

……only to be trampled by the stampede group of soldiers. His hand is left twitching in the air.

-T-T-T-T-

The boy makes a sharp left turn as they reach the White Town of Star and Fate, running slightly faster due to a steeper slope.

On the side, a group of girls are talking amongst themselves in a panicked manner.

They hear the running and shouting, and before long they see the boy carrying the girl, running down the street while a cluster of soldiers is chasing them like angry villagers with pitchforks or mad janitors with urinal cakes.

Most of them squealed as they moved aside quickly to avoid being trampled.

As only the clouds of dust are left, one of the girls, named Yuri, looks about in worry. "Oh d-dear, wh-what is h-happening?"

"I'm not sure what's going on," exclaims a girl with thick eyebrows and short, spikey auburn hair, "but it looks like there's gonna be some royal roundabout ass-beating!"

A priestess named Flora with dark-brown hair tied into pigtails and a slightly childlike feature frowns. "V-Vitas, you shouldn't speak like that! It's not ladylike, and nor is it an appropriate behavior for a priestess of Olacion."

A girl with silver hair and a casual green dress, Adina, sneers. "I could care less how Vitas decides to act like how she looks, but I want some answers around here, and I think I prefer to have them now!"

The other girl with silver hair, Adina's twin sister, Elena nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, this whole thing is too freaky just to be a coincidence! I think there's treachery afoot!"

A childish looking girl with small pigtails purses her lips. "(sigh) None of those men were even up to par………all so aesthetically sub-standard, I'd take up staring at Flora's father's picture any day. Hmmm, but where have I seen that cute boy before………"

The priestess with auburn-brown hair and chestnut-colored skin, Miranda, clutches her hands worriedly. "Oh my, I think there's going to be some uncontrolled pounding and fighting. I better follow them so I can heal the wounded, for it is my duty as a healing priestess of Olacion."

With that, she takes off in the direction of the chase.

"Hey, wait for me, Miranda!" Vitas yells as she follows the darker-skinned girl, "I don't want to miss out on the action. And hey, maybe I can create some wounded for you to heal!"

The rest of the girls does not move, and continue to ponder or worry.

Elena pouts. "Well, there those two numskulls go. Adina, lets go back to the temple, we have to see if Lady Anastasia's alright!"

Adina gasps. "Oh, of course! How could we have forgotten to check up on dearest and most beautiful Lady Anastasia! Let's go!"

Sylenia frowns. "Do you ever take time to think about the adjectives that come out of your mouth?"

"I will follow," Flora said in earnest, "perhaps Archbishop Fernando has knowledge regarding these oddities we just witnessed."

-T-T-T-T-

"Halt, villain!" screams a slightly brawny blonde priest, "I, Alvin, the hero of Radiata will demonstrate my miracles and bestow punishment upon your traitorous soul and send you to meet eternal damnation in hell!"

The boy is running on the roads of the Blue Town of Water and Wisdom, which is much emptier than the rest of the streets they ran upon.

And the zealous Alvin is running after the duo closely behind.

"Wh-what is that guy's damage?" the girl questions, looking behind, "Did someone tore him straight out of a comic book, or is he enraged because he's on a diet?"

"Alvin's always been a bit of a pain in the butt before! But I didn't expect him to be a fast one! It's like being chased by an overweight smilodon!"

The boy sees a pile of garbage bags and trashcans piled up on the side of the road ahead. He runs around one and kicks one of the trashcans backwards.

The trash-filled metal can flies in aim at the chubby priest, who just smirks, and with a heroic show of abilities, leaps over the projectile……

…only to have his crotch land on a swift kick executed with perfect timing.

The blonde priest/wannabe hero grips the area between his legs painfully and hunches over on the ground as beads of tears well up on his eyes, and whimpers in pain.

The girl stares at the scene with wide eyes. "Jack………that was low, even for you."

The boy ignores the comment. "Sorry, Alvin! I hope it doesn't swell too much and add to your weight!"

Fortunately for the "fallen hero", the pursuing guardsmen manage to avoid trampling him as they stampede across the litter-sprawled street.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Silence……until echoing footsteps…_

_Vitas' voice: What the……? Did someone leave a big-ass pile of clothes on the road, or is that a miniature flesh mountain?_

_Miranda's voice: Oh, my goodness! It's Alvin!_

_Vitas' voice: So I wasn't too far off._

_Miranda's voice: What's wrong? Are you hurt badly? Tell me where so I can help._

_Vitas' voice: Did someone punch you in the gut or kick your……………oh, I see._

_Miranda's voice: Where's Alvin injured, Vitas? I don't think he can answer me with all his strength used in not crying!_

_Vitas' voice: Just look at where he's clutching._

_Miranda's voice: Umm…….let's see………(gasp) ………Oh……….oh my goodness……._

_Vitas' voice: Miranda, I think this is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate your aspirations and use your healing touches, heaven knows Alvin seriously needs it._

_Miranda's voice: B-but b-but but, I-I………_

_Vitas' voice: Don't be embarrassed. Just think of it as if you're healing his soul…… as in his privates._

_Miranda's voice: I…I…I think my hands are cramping up!_

_Vitas' voice: So is Alvin's…….bruised sausage._

_Miranda's voice: Th-this……this is not happening………_

-T-T-T-T-

The boy continues to bolt from street to alley and vice versa. Even with the delusional priest out of the chasing mob, the pursuers are still of many and does not show any sign of decreasing.

The boy is beginning to sweat harder, and the worry etched on the girl's expression is becoming more abstruse.

"Man, the only things we're missing here are torches and pitchforks!"

"Jack, we have to stop and talk to them! It's useless to be running around the whole city with a mob after us! We have to use diplomacy!"

"Are you crazy? If I slow down, the only thing that will happen is a less diplomatic solution involving them pounding my face in!"

"Don't run into the Black Town, we'll just get cornered at the dead end!"

The boy makes a direct right turn just at the entrance of the Vareth Institute and charges down the street lined with small stores of magical trinkets and the likes, causing some recently reawakened, bewildered shopkeepers and mages to jump aside and look about in confusion.

As the boy makes a few more turns and jumps, they end up running back in the direction of Theatre Vancoor.

"Ridley, I think we should just get the blinking heck out of here, before they rip off my arm and beat me senseless with it! We should just be glad to know that we've succeeded in reviving everyone's eagerness to have me neutered!"

"We need to somehow get into the castle and see Larks, Jack. There're a lot of things we need to explain before we can also face the fairy creatures."

"What? They'd tear me apart! I'd much rather take my chances fighting the chief with a toilet scrubber!"

"And running in circles is going to help matters?"

"Hey, if I'm still breathing, then I'm a happy person!"

Before the girl could reply, the boy jerks to a halt.

The girl looks questioningly at the boy before looking ahead to see the reason.

Another group of royal guardsmen stands threateningly before them, led by a female knight with green hair.

"Stop right there, Jack Russell! There is nowhere left for you to run!" Natalie unsheathes her sword and points it threateningly at the boy.

"Oh, great," the boy groans, "now my life is complete; first the mob, then the fat vigilante, and now the insanely annoying girl with a megalomania complex. I'm so bloody happy."

"Quiet, you scum! I've finally got you, and now…I'm going to pay you back for that……that……that 'thing' at the fort!"

The boy scrunches his face. "'Thing'? What are you………oooohhhhh, now I remember. Hey, that was just a little harmless fun. You've only got some little scratches on your rump, as in your ego."

The girl blushes and seethes. "Sh-shut up!" She feels the stares of the soldiers around her. "Wh-who are you looking at? Nothing happened! H-he just-just―"

The boy smirks. "Want me to give the details?"

He is about to laugh when he winces from a sharp tug on his ear.

"Yes, Jack," the girl hisses as she glares at the boy, "do tell. Just what did you do in your supposed fort invasion that involves Natalie's rump?"

"Ack! R-Ridley, that hurts! N-nothing happened, I-I w-was just―"

At that time, the group of chasing soldiers arrives.

Natalie laughs triumphantly. "Looks like you're trapped, you foul traitor!" She re-raises her sword. "Now, surrender and cough up whatever scheme the elves are planning—w-w-wait! L-lady Ridley, i-is that you?"

The girl sighs a bit, and is about to speak when the green-haired captain immediately interjects.

"I knew it! That little jerk Jack Russell really did kidnap Lady Ridley, and now he's using her as a human shield! That is simply barbaric, atrocious, debasing, most foul of a tactic!"

The boy makes a face. "How many times does it take to ram an idea into her head? I didn't kidnap Ridley!"

The girl shakes her head, with some slight fluster on her cheeks. "I'm fine, Natalie, I'm just a…little t-tired. Jack didn't kidnap me, I left on my own volition, you should know that by now. Please, we need to see Lord Larks and—"

Natalie suddenly gasps, and leans back slightly with an arm raised seemingly defensively. "Oh no, flustered cheeks……foggy eyes……short, ragged breaths. **J-Jack Russell**, you foul, treacherous son of a bastard! What unscrupulous, beastly act have you committed upon the innocence of Lady Ridley?"

Both the boy and girl scrunch their faces in confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about? Do what……."

Both their eyes widen.

The girl blushes furiously. "N-no no no no no! Natalie, J-Jack didn't do a-anything like that! Th-that is just...I mean……the mere idea of it is just……"

The boy's face is completely red and his hold on the girl is beginning to weaken.

The girl feels herself slipping and tightens her hug on the boy's neck. "J-Jack! If you drop me like a sack of potatoes, I will personally kick you where it hurts!"

"B-but Ridley, my face……it buuuurns!"

The green-haired knight takes a step forward. "Unhand Lady Ridley this instance, you beastly person!"

"For the love of—why do you always have to think towards that angle?"

"Shut it, you little scoundrel! Don't worry, Lady Ridley, we'll rescue you from this scum's arms immediately!"

One of the soldiers leans toward Natalie. "Um, Captain Natalie, I think the two of them are here together. And the upper officials specifically stated that Jack Russell and Ridley Silverlake are to be captured upon sight."

Natalie scowls. "I…I know that. B-but no one can possibly leave the adorable, compassionate Lord Jasne's side willingly," she swoons mildly, "I'm sure this was all just an evil ploy planned by the elves from the beginning."

"B-but Captain Natalie, we have our official orders! And these two appeared right after the city-wide blackout, there must be a connection! They might be here as spies!"

"I……it's possible, but……" She clenches her eyes for a moment. "Alright, capture the enemies, and we shall let the higher ups determine the outcome! Sorry, Lady Ridley, I'm sure everything will be sorted out later."

At the female knight's command, the soldiers begin closing in on the couple.

The boy scowls, and lowers himself menacingly. "Great, so it still comes down to this."

"Jack...," the girl begins breathily, "just run, they won't do anything drastic to me. Put me down and escape."

The boy looks at the girl with a quirked eyebrow and simpers. "Ridleeeey, Ridley. You should know better than to question the great Jack Russell's stubbornness. I'm not leaving anywhere without you."

"Jack, this is not the time to be such a clod. You can't even fight if you're carrying me."

"Yeah, it's a problem alright, but hey, I can still kick them between the legs. I've seen myself do it."

All the soldiers and guards take another bold step forward and pose their weapons ready.

The boy eyes every direction in his crouched position, pivoting on his toes, getting ready to—

_WHAM_!

A beam of iron strikes from outside the cluster, and three royal guards fly forward, breaking their falls with their own faces.

All eyes darts toward the commotion, to see Jarvis standing with his gigantic bronze great sword in post-swing.

"Hyah!" He shouts as he charges into the center, situating himself between the boy and the green-haired knight.

"S-Sarge!" the boy exclaims with astonished eyes, "wh-what are you doing here?"

Jarvis makes a stern face. "What does it look like? I'm here to save your helpless mangy butt!"

"Sarge, this is crazy!"

"Bleh! Just pretend I'm drunk or something. Don't worry! There's only about twenty or thirty of em'! "

The green-haired captain looks on with bewilderment. "Wh-what are you doing? Are you not a member of the warrior's guild?"

"Yeah, so what if I am, missy?"

"Y-you're aiding the enemy! Th-this is practically an o-outright act of treason!"

"Hey, I'm not betraying anyone here, and I'm definitely not helping no stupid elves. I just happened to have decided to help my wimpy ex-subordinate out of another crappy situation he so delicately got himself into."

"What was that! You're the one who got us into this mess, ya old wino!"

"P-pipe down you little brat! Show some appreciation for my noble, self-sacrificing actions!"

"Noble my fart hole! What are you going to do, barf on them?"

"Sh-shut up, both of you! Step aside immediately, old man, or you'll be making an enemy out of the royal castle!"

"What? Don't think you can take on an old warrior, little missy? All talk and no skill, ha, heck knows that's the reason you knights dress like pink faeries."

The female knight growls. "I'm warning you, you old fool. This is your last chance to leave with your limbs attached."

"Pfft! Do I look like I care, you tea party whore?"

"H-how d-dare you, you vile monster!"

At that moment, a short, chubby boy in brownish-maroon armor with a face as white and plump as a bun waddles into the center after pushing away a few guards.

The boy's eyes widen explicably. "D-Daniel?"

Daniel's ity-bity eyes are glistening with beads of tears. "J-Jack……? I-it's really you! Sergeant Jarvis was right, you're really back!"

He leaps forward and catches both of them in a fierce embrace, causing the girl to squeal.

"Ack! It's g-great to see you, too, Daniel! But……save the―erk―h-hugging f-f-for later, k'? You're crushing Ridley into fillings for a sandwich!"

Jarvis barks a laugh. "You knights were always such a group of stiffs. And what's with your getup? Do you waaant to invite sexual harassment?" He emphasizes by sizing up the captain.

Natalie blushes, retracts slightly, and shields herself with her limbs. "K-keep your filthy eyes off me! Or I'll pierce them with my blade!"

The sergeant turns his head slightly back. "Daniel, get ready, this is going to be rough, and maybe a bit greenishly-ugly."

The short kid releases his hug, nods, and takes a firm grip on his axe.

"Daniel, Sarge, you don't have to do this. It's too dangerous!"

"Save it, Jack!" Jarvis said, "We're doing you this favor, so accept it like a man!"

Daniel smiles cheekily. "Yah! The Hecton Squad is reborn and ready to kick butts!"

With the additional individuals inserted into the conflict, the tension intensifies and the animosity of the royal soldiers amplifies.

Just as the rally of combatants are about to engage each other, a low, masculine voice booms forth from the end of the darkened street leading to the Lupus Gate.

"_Haha! This certainly is an interesting day! I woke up just on the outskirt of the city with a mountain goat licking my crotch, and now I come back to find an array of chaos with some sort of riot breakout just outside of my home!"_

Once again, all attention is brought to the background of the actual conflict, and every pair of eyes present turns…

Jarvis' eyes widen and he stutters: "D-d-d-deputy ch-chief?"

Daniel's eyes widen and he stiffens.

…to see a tall man with broad shoulders and short, dark-brown hair. He wears a multicolored battle garb, which looks more like an expensive coat, of red and black with white laces forming an 'X' on his chest. His gloves and boots are of the same red, with his gloves bearing white symbols of blessed swords. His most distinguishing (actually depends on personal opinion) feature, is the eye patch over his left optic.

Gerald the "Iron Slasher" walks into view, with his knuckles on his hips, and raises his only eye with sight. The soldier blocking his path steps aside.

"What in the blazes is going on here? Jarvis, why are you in a standoff with the royal castle knights? I think that's hardly an appropriate pastime for the reputation of our guild."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sir! I'm not—I mean, that is to say, this is actually a lot more—"

"Wait, before you say anything else, Jarvis, tell me whether or not this situation started from any form of inebriation……and yes, I do mean you."

"N-no! Of course not—I mean, not this time, sir. You see—"

"Oh, thank the heavens," Natalie interjects, "you must be the deputy chief of Theatre Vancoor, Sir Gerald the Iron Slasher! You came here just at the right moment! This man here is interfering with our business in arresting the traitorous scumbag! Would you be kind enough to tell him to step aside?"

Gerald blinks. "Traitorous scumbag?"

He leans toward the side, looking past the shaking Daniel to see the boy that was admitted into the guild many days ago……

…staring back at him with the same valiant eyes of a young and reckless fighter that fought and defeated him at the end of the world……

……and also carrying a blonde, pretty girl in his arms protectively.

"Holy……someone and something. Jack?"

The boy, without the ability to wave as of now, nods his head and gives a nervous smirk.

"H-hey, sir. How's it going? I'd salute and tell you some crazy stories, but I'm expelled from the guild and about to get pummeled."

Gerald looks around at the guards, the shaking nervous Jarvis and Daniel, and the boy and the girl. "Alright, just what the hell is happening around here? I must've been out cold on that dirt road with those damn goats longer than I thought."

"Sir Gerald, the traitor Jack Russell was spotted in the city shortly ago by one of our guards after an unexplained, city-scale blackout. We believe it is a ploy by the elves, and that the traitor is here as a spy, and using the previously kidnapped Lady Ridley _(Jack's voice: Oh, for the love of crap!) _as a shield! This Theatre Vancoor warrior is interfering for some reason, and I kindly request immediate removal of this interference and assistance in capturing the Radiata traitor."

Gerald leans to the side again, switching his attention between the boy and the girl several times……

"Um, Gerald, s-sir?" Natalie asks confusedly with a slight stutter.

……and bursts out laughing.

Everyone stares at the man, befuddled.

"Hahahahahahaha!" He stops for a moment, "Looks like you finally got what you were fighting so desperately hard for, Jack! Good for you! Hahahahahahaha!" And then he continues to laugh.

The boy simpers knowingly.

Natalie frowns in a bewildered manner. "Uh……sir? (laughter) Is something the matter? (laughter) S-sir, can you please just stop--(laughter) S-s-sir? (laughter) S-sir! (laughter) SIR! (laughter) WOULD YOU BE QUIET FOR JUST A BLOODY SECOND?"

And just as suddenly he started laughing, he ceased. "Hrm, that was sort of rude for a lady."

"I—I—I am sorry, sir. But we need your assistance with the pressing matter at hand—"

"Sorry, no can do."

"—for the—w-w-wait, excuse me?"

"I'm sorry to say that I cannot aid you in this particular situation. You're just gonna have to deal with it the best you can."

"I……I don't understand, why can't you help? There's a traitor afoot!"

Gerald gestures with his thumb. "The kid's not in a capable position to fight properly. And a warrior does not engage or outright attack an unarmed opponent when the circumstances do not require so. As such, my warrior code will not permit me to attack."

Jarvis' and Daniel's visibly relax slightly, and the boy simpers.

"B-but he's holding Lady Ridley hostage!"

"I seriously doubt that's the case, miss."

"Wh-what are you—"

"Besides, I doubt I can be of much help anyhow, considering how the kid clobbered me."

Jarvis, Daniel, and all the knights balk mildly with their eyebrows raised.

Gerald smirks widely. "Oh yeah, the kid opened a huge can of whoop-ass and made me chug the whole thing. This isn't a joke, fellas, that boy over there you're trying to apprehend has got some of the greatest skills a swordsman can possess. Careful not to let him hit you on the broadside, cuz' most likely he won't miss."

The boy's smirk grows wider, while the girl gazes at him with a curious expression.

A drop of sweat trickles down Natalie's cheek. "Well, could you at least call off the interfere—"

The cyclops of a man shrugs. "Ah, the old goofball is probably just stuffed with alcohol again. I've long since given up on stopping him in his delusional acts of drunkenness. His punishment will come later, when he's sober and all."

Jarvis growls mildly under his breath.

Natalie looks at Gerald, who clearly offers no assistance and now stands with arms crossed, and then back at the target of her attention.

The boy's eyes sharpen, and to the green-haired knight, his glare suddenly becomes much fiercer than it was before. She also notices his quick peeks at the sword around his waist, and recognition fills her eyes.

"…that sword……could it be……," she mutters very quietly under her breath.

The knights are shaken, hesitant and uncertain. They shift uncomfortably, forming sweat in their palms despite the very few number of opponents.

The girl intakes a breath, and nudges the boy. "Jack, let me down," she says quietly.

The boy shakes his head. "Can't do that, Ridley."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Cuz if I draw my sword, that means the deputy chief will be forced to draw both his butter knives and wallop our heads until the only word we can say is 'chew', and I don't think we can beat him and the dysfunctional mob at the same time."

The girl blinks.

"As long as the deputy chief isn't in the fight, with Sarge and Daniel here, we should be able to find an opening and hull our butts of here, and then we can worry about sneaking into the castle to find Larks."

"Jack…………you're becoming shrewd," the girl says with an amount of awe, "Usually, you'd just yip like a hyper puppy and blithely charge into the fray until your nose gets flattened."

The boy simpers and shifts his feet. "Heh, well, I've learned from the best."

The girl tightens her hold on around the boy's neck.

As the female knight silently contemplates, the soldier next to her moves his head slightly closer.

"_Captain Natalie," _he whispers, _"m-maybe we should call for more reinforcements…"_

"_What?" _she hisses harshly in return, _"and shame ourselves in all the eyes of the royal castle? Absolutely not!"_

"_But-but, our opponent is the son of the dragon slayer……in all honesty, I don't think we really stand a chance. If only General Dynas was here……but on our own?"_

Natalie stiffens.

She frowns worriedly, but refuses to show vulnerability.

Eventually, she hisses back once more: _"Al-alright. Go back to the castle and see if Leonard or any of the other soldiers have woken up yet, and get them here, pronto! And while you're at it, see if you can inform Lord Larks of the situation."_

The guard nods, and as inconspicuously as he can, mutely backs away from the fray.

The boy, the girl, and the sergeant see the action.

Jarvis shifts his stance, and twists his head toward the boy. "Looks like them knights are gonna multiply if we don't hurry."

The boy nods, still eyeing the closest threats. "Don't worry," he whispers to the girl, "I'll get us a little unarranged audience with Larks, so we can finally start ending this whole stupid war once and for all."

The girl nods and strengthens her hold as the boy's leg muscles tightens for a quick, sharp bolt of an escape……

"_Captain Natalie! It-it's Lord Larks!"_ came the voice of the same soldier who ran off.

……and almost falls on his face as his feet almost slides out from under himself. "D-did this area just suddenly become the center of the entire world?"

"What?" Natalie barks in astonishment, "Lord Larks is heading this way? What is his lordship thinking? It's far too dangerous! That can't be for real!"

"It's t-true, Captain Natalie! I was running to the castle, when I saw his lordship in the distance, heading this way from the gate of the castle with just a few escorts! He'll be here in mere moments!"

The mass of soldiers begin to mummer uncertainly.

Natalie risks a quick glance at the culprits in mind. "H-hurry on over to Lord Larks and warn him of the situation at hand! The traitor's target seems to be his lordship, and we cannot let him to have his chance!"

Gerald scrunches his face. "Do you people just like to shout out your every disadvantage during battle?"

"_That won't be necessary, Miss Nanette. Please, tell your men to stay their hands."_

The green-haired knight spins around. "L-Lord Larks!"

A slightly pale-skinned, bespectacled man walks into view, accompanied by four other guards. He wears a mostly white robe with several different colored linens. His face and chin is of a chiseled sort, and his blonde hair accentuates his blue eyes, which through his spectacles, still cannot hide the intellect and fortitude of a strategist and leader.

As the supreme commander of the Radiata knights makes his way over, all the soldiers obstructing his way immediately clears a path.

Natalie quickly rushes to the man and gives a well practiced salute.

The guard who was running back for reinforcements quietly trails back to the scene behind Larks and his bodyguards.

The commander pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger. "Miss Nanette, may I be so bold as to request your men to refrain their blades? Prolonged animosity is a tactless diplomacy that will not appease matters."

"Bu-but, your lordship, it is very dangerous here! You seem to be their target for this intrusion, it would be best for your safety to leave this to us!"

The commander waves off the protest. "There is no need to panic or worry, Miss Nanette. As supreme commander of the Radiata Knights, I myself am familiar with a few tricks of the trade, if you will. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself when a wanton predicament demands such a necessity. Rising to my current position amongst the knights is not a cultivation brought through merely by politics and idle words."

The female knight flinches and immediately sheathes her blade and retreats to the side, saluting appropriately.

Larks nods, and walks forward. "In all consideration, I doubt there is any reason to elicit such concern. If the two of them held any ill intentions or malevolence in their goal to seek an audience with me, then I hardly believe they would have exposed their presences so easily and make no attempt to simply retaliate with lethal means."

He looks at the sheepish captain. "However, your concerns are not ill-placed, albeit ill-directed. I have already dispatched some guards to patrol the city for any lurking invaders."

"Oh……y-you are wise, as always, your lordship. But I don't u-understand, there was no reason for your lordship to arrive personally……"

She stiffens as the bespectacled man glances at her briefly.

"……………………….I had an………………….impulse," he says softly.

"E-excuse me, your lordship?"

"It is nothing, Miss Nanette." He readjusts his glasses. "Now, I shall deal with this predicament."

He stares at the group ahead of him.

Jarvis fidgets a little, bringing down his sword but keeping the tip of the blade in an angle easy for immediate retaliation.

Daniel is chewing on the butt of his axe, gnawing off pieces of leather.

Gerald is watching Daniel with his arms crossed, shaking his head in disappointment.

The girl takes a deep breath……concentrating……concentrating……

She nudges the boy slightly.

The boy frowns, and furrows his eyebrows to ask a question.

She nods and holsters her body sideways, and the boy complies quickly by lowering her feet to the ground gently.

The girl's legs buckle, and she numbly rotates her ankle to adjust to a standing position while maintaining her balance by keeping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

The boy wraps an arm around the girl's waist, blushing slightly when she gives him an amused inquiry smirk.

She gives a grateful smile before returning her attention toward the bespectacled man ahead.

Larks adjusts his spectacles. "Lady Ridley, Jack Russell………it has been a quite a while since we've seen other in person. How are both of you doing?"

The boy is about to say something when the girl jabs him lightly with her elbow and speaks first: "We are well enough, Lord Larks. There have been some happenings that—"

She catches a breath and almost falls limp as her legs buckle once more, forcing the boy to lower their bodies so she can hold steady.

Larks takes a step forward out of reflex. "Lady Ridley, what seems to be of matter?"

The girl uses a few moments to recover herself.

"I………I am fine," she says finally after she pulled herself back up, though still with the boy's help, "I am merely suffering from some aftereffects of an o-ordeal."

Behind the commander, Natalie perks up upon the last part of the sentence, turns a sharp glare blatantly at the boy, and makes obscene gestures with her fingers and blade.

The boy and the guards facing the female knight face-fault.

The commander returns to a straight standing position. "I see." He readjusts his spectacles. "Regardless of the situations and of the insurmountable forces, it is settling to see that both of you are alive. Were it under better circumstances, this would be a pleasant occasion; however, this is not the case. Your presence in the city is of questionable and suspicious timing, for reasons you know very well. While I believe there is no need for bloodshed today, do not presume to be exempted and that at any time your status as enemies of this city will make its marking effect. Now, what did you wish to see me about?"

The green in the girl's eyes flashes for a brief moment. "To bring about an end to this war."

Larks blinks, as does everyone else. "……….are you here as representatives from the light elves?"

"No, Lord Larks. Jack and I are here by our own volition, to end this war that most likely begun a lot longer than we know. In that sense, we are here for the light elves, but we are not speaking for them."

"Is that so? But from past happenings, it seemed that the both of you had made some choices that contradict that statement."

The boy's eyes narrow. "Hey, we're not here because the elves told us to, aren't you listening?"

The commander stares squarely at the boy. "I once made the mistake of taking possible future investments into my considerations of electing an applicant as a Radiata knight, thinking that perhaps that certain applicant one day could fulfill great expectations, only to result in failure and a complete backfire. Now, I usually try to evaluate matters at face value."

"Whoa, that's a lot of words just to make someone say 'ouch'," Gerald comments from the side.

The boy blinks confusedly. "Ummm……wait, are you talking about your last date?" He winces from a stinging pinch from the girl.

A solider giggles, but stops instantly when the others turn slowly to stare at him.

"Lord Larks," the girl begins anew, "I assure you, we're not here on a mission for the fairy creatures. We eventually need to talk to them as well. There is absolutely no need for this war to continue, especially since it's so ridiculously unnecessary."

Larks closes his eyes for a moment. "……………Lady Ridley, while I agree with you wholeheartedly war is never a means of which is reasonable, the conflict will not end simply because of our wishes."

"Yes, it would, Lord Larks. If it is the wish of everyone of this world."

"Unlikely. You have seen the fairy creatures, I doubt they are striving for less than total elimination of the human race, and it is our right to protect ourselves, which makes this war, ridiculous or otherwise, absolutely necessary."

"What?" the boy barks, "it's that kind of thinking that keeps the bloodshed repeating!"

"Perhaps. But it is also the line of thinking that protects us from powerful dragons and the immortal elves."

"But not from everything," the girl interjects, "especially since humanity was just narrowly brought back from the brink of total annihilation."

"……………………excuse me?" Larks asks skeptically, an expression reflected by everyone else.

"There are many things that you and everyone in Radiata are unaware of, Lord Larks. About this world, Tottaus, the reasons of our beings, the in betweens, and the recent happenings."

"What……what are you—"

"The plague that drives humans mad and traps the souls of the elves, known to the elves as algandars, the Twin Dragons, the Changeover……you do not know of any of these things, do you?"

The commander cups his chin with one hand, eyebrows furrowed furiously.

"The fairy creatures are much more aware of these things than the humans, but in some respect, they are just as ignorant. W-we can't allow everything to go to oblivion because of a lack of understanding. That is why we're here………to try to start an end. To make both sides aware, to search for a resolution, and hopefully to reach a treaty.

"A-and how d-do you ……propose to accomplish such a task?"

"A conference. A meeting of truce between the leaders of the humans and the non-humans. Something that hasn't really been done for decades upon decades."

"A conference………?"

"Yes." The girl nods, taking a sharp breath, "Like th-the arrival of the d-dragons……, I believe it is about t-time something like this sh-should happen. And a w-wish for peace needs to b-begin on one side, before going on to the n-next……" She smiles. "Jack and I……w-while we were resting a-at the Ressan Tree…"

Natalie makes a horrified, screeching face.

"………decided that—" She suddenly stops talking and coughs sharply.

"What the…? Hey, Ridley?" the boy shouts.

Golden butterflies of light flutter about the girl faintly, but gone unnoticed by all those around.

She breathes harder, and gazes back at the frantic boy's expression with a forced smile. "…………I……I'm sorry, ……J-Jack………i-it seems I've r-reached m-my……l-limit………I-I……"

"Ridley!"

Natalie, upon seeing the drastic change in the girl's condition, rushes over, knocking Jarvis aside. "Lady Ridley, a-are you okay?" She feels the girl's cheek. "C-cold? Why is she so-so………!" She turns to Larks, "Your lordship!"

The commander observes the girl for a moment…pondering with his hand under his chin.

He finally nods. "Miss Nanette, please hurry Lady back to the castle immediately for medical attention."

He sees the boy's suspicious glance. "Do not worry, Jack. Lady Ridley has piqued my interest. I will ensure both of your safety until I have heard her entire story. There is still some panicking in the castle from the unexplained phenomenon of the so called 'blackout', indicating that there indeed seems to be much we are unaware of, and it would be wise to hear from the two of you. What comes after is unpredictable. However, you must understand that I cannot allow you to accompany her, and that you and your friends are required to be under surveillance in a cell."

The boy seems about to object, but sees Gerald shaking his head in his peripheral vision.

After a few seconds of silent refusal, the boy eventually frees his hands and allows the green-haired knight to carry the girl piggy-back style.

"Hmph! Lady Ridley's condition better not be your doing, Jack Russell! Or I'll personally make sure you'll be an amputee for the rest of your life!"

The boy frowns. "Yeah, whatever, just less talking and more getting-Ridley-some-help."

The female captain scowls, but does not hesitate to take off speedily with a couple guard escorts.

The boy watches quietly as they fade from view. "…………………………_Ridley?"_

A soldier walks over, asks the boy for his weapon, and makes his displeasure and disrespect public knowledge.

The boy stares at him apathetically, and tosses the soldier his family heirloom.

Upon catching the sword, the malcontent of a man grunts in surprise at the weight, and slumps to the ground as the weapon drags him.

He looks up at the boy's back with wide eyes and a mouth agape.

As the small event was happening, Daniel is scrunching his face and listening. "Hey, sergeant Jarvis?"

"What is it?" the man asks as he sighs when a guard came over and took away his bronze sword.

"Do you hear that weird sound?"

"I thought you ate lunch……or whatever the hell the time is right now."

"It's not my tummy! It's this bell-like sound I just heard, and I th-think it's getting kinda louder."

"Hmmm?" The man listens amidst the clanking of metal and iron from the guards. "Yeah, it sounds like time in the slammers and a booting out of Theatre Vancoor."

Gerald laughs, goes over to the purple-haired man and slaps his back. "Haha! You can count on it, as well as the cracks on the ceiling of your cell!"

Jarvis whimpers.

"That's not it……," the short kid mumbles as he looks up. "Hey………what are those things?"

In the cloudy, shady, but alit sky of a brewing dusk……

Fluttering dusts of light and pixies fly about.

Pale green and ivory white…

……and the silence before the torrents of anger………


	3. not actual chapter, apologies

Alright, so, I'm not even certain if anyone cares about Radiata Stories at this point, especially my crap of a story, but if by the slim chance likened to a chicken with the ability to spit napalm that someone does: I have news.

I never got to finish this story because years ago my laptop died, taking three full-lengthed chapters with it. None of which I had any backup. I was incredibly disheartened and could never get myself to rewrite them. So there this story lingered in limbo...for apparently half a decade until by a twist of fate I found several rough drafts of the aforementioned missing chapters in a self-addressed old email of mine, which means I actually regained some template to work with.

Believe it or not, not finishing this fanfic felt like it was going to be one of my eternal regrets, because I planned out this whole epic denouement and everything. Now I have a chance and drive to remedy this stain on my nerdom. I'll finish this even if it injures me slightly. I am very susceptible to pain.

It'll still take awhile because I DON'T REMEMBER THE GAME. MUCH.

I still clearly remember how I wanted the story to end and everything (indicative of obsession), but the middle details are going to be this gelatenous blur of coffee beans and fish tacos. I don't remember much about the minor chatacters beyond the protagonists and the crazy green-haired girl (yes, I know she's not actually that intense but then she would become a bore). So, if anyone (ANYONE) is willing to help out with memory-booting, drop a line.

I'm going back to researching and hopefully be able to produce the next chapter within the month. Onwards!

P.S. I despise the new fanfic story format since it completely destroyed my writing structures. I might have to reedit the first two chapters.


End file.
